jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Ultio
Ultio's Life Early Life Born Morgoth Gelquorn, a yellow skinned Zabrak male. He was born on Kiffex in a slave camp. For years he worked for slave drivers on the planet. But one day, while searching through the trash dumps, he found an old Star Saber. He repaired it and then attacked and killed his masters. He then left the planet at only the age of 16. Through years of searching he found that his mother was dead, but knew nothing of the rest of his family. Becoming a Sith At the age of 23, Morgoth traveled to the planet of Kashyyyk to look for power. He found the Kashyyyk Sith Order. He joined and gave a pledge to the leader and acquired a master, Ramiel Diux. Ramiel renamed Morgoth as Darth Ultio. He trained and traveled with his master and learned much. Once he was ready Ramiel sent him on an assassination assignment to kill a Jedi named Syren. After much searching he found the Jedi and had many confrontations with her. She then came to Kashyyyk with some allies to try and stop Ultio. Ultio was injured in the attack by a Mandalorian friend of Syren. Not long after this Ultio left Kashyyyk to search for Syren and ended up becoming friends. Battle of Bothawui After some peace in his life, Ultio was engaged in a battle over the Bothan homeworld. Ultio was assisting some old friends and helping some new ones. The battle ended with a peace agreement and everyone left. Ultio had more pressing matters to do on Rattatak. Reborn Twice Ultio traveled to Rattatak to have a very risky operation. This operation turned Ultio into a Kaleesh. Ultio then left the planet and returned to Kashyyyk. He was then told we was to take the Sith Trials. He used his new found agility and skillfulness to his advantage and passed. He was then reborn as a full Sith and became a Massasssi of the Kashyyyk Sith Order. He was then given a black Krayt Dragon Pearl and created a new lightsaber. He still is searching for a Phond crystal though and once he gets that then his new lightsaber will be complete. The Eclipse Consortium Ultio was contacted by an old friend who was creating an organization for mercenaries and assassins. Ultio traveled to the planet of Lao-mon and currently is attending a meeting on the organization, which Ultio intends to join. Appearance A light brown skin colored Kaleesh. Who wears a black robe, a gray belt, 2 cortosis gauntlets and a pair of gray foot wear. Weapons # Sith Lightsaber (given to me by my master colored red) # Cortosis Gauntlets Forces Death Dragon Fleet: 1 Nebula-class Star Destroyer - "Red Dawn" *Heavy turbolasers (40: 10 fore, 10 aft, 10 port, 10 starboard) Turbolasers (40) Ion cannons (20) Assault concussion missile tubes (8) *30 missiles each Tractor beam projectors (8) 3 Acclamator II-class Assault Ships Orbital bombardment weaponry 6 Lancer-class Frigates AG-2G quad laser cannons (20) 9 Delaya-class courier 2 rotating laser cannons 1 proton torpedo launcher Black Wing 15 E-Wing Escort Starfighters 11 Scimitar Assault Bombers 10 Emperor's Royal Guard TIE Interceptor Starfighters Orange Wing 15 E-Wing Escort Starfighters 11 Scimitar Assualt Bombers 10 Emperor's Royal Guard TIE Interceptor Starfighters Land Forces: # Epsilon Company ## 12,500 Clone Troopers ## 1000 Massassi Warriors ## 100 Nova Troopers # Omikron Company ## 12,500 Clone Troopers ## 1000 Massassi Warriors ## 100 Nova Troopers # Sigma Company ## 12,500 Clone Troopers ## 1000 Massassi Warriors ## 100 Nova Troopers # Omega Company (Ultio's Personal Company) ## 12,500 Clone Troopers ## 2000 Massassi Warriors ## 200 Nova Troopers Powers * Force Lightning * Force Fear * Force Telekinesis (Push/Pull, Jump, Choke/Crush) * Sith Alchemy * Force Repulse * Kinetite * Force Bellow Category:Characters